A Heart made of Gold
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: Dating a gang leader can have its ups and downs, it can bring much excitement, but also a lot of pain. Sometimes it can change you in ways you never even thought would be possible, but would the story be the same for Maka Albarn? Kid had hurt her once by telling her terrible lies, but what was the real reason behind his actions? Sequel to 'Eyes of Gold'
1. Not who they say he is

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is a sequel to another story I have done called, 'Eyes of Gold' please go read that story before reading this one just so that you're upto speed on everything that's happing, thank you :)**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **This story is set about a month (or two) after 'Eyes of Gold' ended.**

 **Enjoy :D**

...

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I was late today, I was normally very punctual when it came to school, but today I was running really late. I had stayed up late last night studying and had lost track of time, and now here I am paying for it, rushing around the house trying to get ready for school, while my Papa is at work.

' _Damn it, why didn't he wake me this morning?'_

I quickly got dressed and decided it would be best to miss breakfast, as I hurried out the door, running to school, hoping and praying that I would make it in time, and luckily I was able to quickly get into my class just before the bell rang.

I sighed heavily with relief as I sat at my desk, and thanked the lord above that I had made it.

"Hey Maka, great timing," I heard a familiar voice call to me, as I lifted my head and smiled.

"Thanks Black Star," I nodded my head as I looked to my three friends who were now standing in front of my desk.

"It's not like you to be late like that though, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked with a concerned look on her face.

"It's not because of that damn Reaper right?" Soul asked, he never was going to let this go was he?

"I'm fine, I just overslept after staying up for most of the night studying as all, and it was nothing to do with him Soul, he hasn't come over to my house for weeks," I explained while I glared at Soul slightly.

"Yeah sure," Soul rolled his eyes at me, while Tsubaki and Black Star just smiled to me, happy that I was fine.

"Alright class sit down and shut up," we all looked to the door as our teacher (Professor Stein) walked into the room, everyone was quick to sit down at their desks and sit up straight, looking to our teacher, as we all knew what would happen if we disobeyed him.

I turned and looked out of the window, while I heard the teacher calling out names to see if everyone was here. I could see the clouds floating through the blue sky, and was happy that today's weather was nice and sunny, I would've hated to run to school in the pouring rain.

' _I wonder what he's doing right now,'_ I sighed with a smile, while my mind was currently thinking about as certain older boy who had jet black hair, and golden shining eyes.

"MAKA!"

"Huh, what?" I quickly turned to my teacher as I heard him calling out my name, forgetting for a minute that I was actually still in class.

"Be sure to answer, if you don't want to be marked as absent," Dr. Stein warned me as a stern glare crossed his expression.

"Yes sir, sorry," I apologized, hanging my head low and feeling embarrassed, while I could hear some of the other students chuckling slightly, before they all looked to the front again, as Dr. Stein finished calling out for the register and started the lesson.

' _I wonder how he was when he was in school, was he as perfect back then, maybe he played annoying tricks on people like he always does with me. He's probably with his gang right now, the Thompson sisters aren't in again, so no doubt they're most likely with him,'_ I sighed deeply as I smiled again and looked to the clock, wishing that today would go by fast, although I doubt that will really happen.

...

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

The school day seemed to drag on for today, unfortunately for the students, but like any other day the last bell eventually did ring to signal for home time for everyone, and as Maka stood at her desk putting all her things into her bag, she was approached by two of her friends.

"Hey Maka, Soul said he had to take off early, so do you wanna walk home with Tsubaki and me?" Black Star asked as he and Tsubaki smiled to Maka.

"Oh thank you for the offer really, but I'm actually meeting up with someone today, sorry," Maka smiled nervously as she closed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"You're meeting up with 'him' again, aren't you?" Black Star asked, crossing his arms, and raising an eyebrow to Maka.

"You guys should really give him break, he's not as bad as all those rumours say you know," Maka stated.

"We know he's not that bad, but there's still something that gives off bad vibes about him, we're just worried for you Maka, we don't want you getting hurt again," Tsubaki explained as she tried to make Maka understand just how worried they were for her.

"Listen guys I know he's done some really stupid things in the past, almost to the point of making me want to hate him, but I just can't do that, no matter how hard I try, I still can't deny the fact that I love him with all my heart, he really is a wonderful person, and he's so kind, he's just misunderstood that's all, so please can you guys just agree to go easy on him?" Maka asked with a pleading smile, hoping that her friends would agree and try and lay off of her boyfriend.

"Okay, we'll try and cut him some slack, but we're doing this for you Maka, and not for him alright?" Black Star stated, while Tsubaki just agreed with a nod.

"Thank guys," Maka smiled and she nodded to the two.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then," Black Star waved goodbye as he turned and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Goodbye Maka, say 'hi' to him for me okay?" Tsubaki smiled as she turned and left as well, once Maka had smiled and nodded to her in reply.

Maka smiled as she watched her two friends leave the classroom, and got the rest of her stuff together, before setting out to leave and go and meet up with her boyfriend.

…...

 **Soul's P.O.V:**

I quickly walked out of the school, I didn't have time to walk Maka home today unfortunately, my brother needed me home early for something or other and I couldn't be late, however as I quickly weaved in and out of the other students who were exiting the school, I saw a very familiar and annoying person, as I walked out to the front gates of the school, and stopped for a minute.

I recognized the annoying person instantly, how could I not after all, as he stood there looking all casual, obviously waiting for a certain young girl to come out of the school.

' _So he's meeting up with Maka again today, I thought she said they weren't spending that much time with each other anymore, I can now see that that was a lie.'_ I glared to him, while he seemed to have not noticed me just yet since I was standing a little away from him right now.

' _I should just head home, I'll get hell from my brother if I'm late, but there are just a few things I want to make clear, I need to set a few things straight with him,'_ I took a deep breath, as I slowly walked over to that damn Reaper and called out to him to catch his attention.

"Hey, Reaper boy!"

He turned to me as he must have heard me calling out that little name that most people from this school call him by now. I walked upto him, while he just smiled to me, with that stupid annoying look on his face, making him look as polite as ever.

"Hello Soul, how are you?"

That was his act, address people nicely, leading them to think he was some 'kind gentleman', when really deep down he was nothing but a killer, I could never understand what Maka sees in him, honestly and even after he finally came clean to her about who he really was, the next day she comes to school saying that he was just playing a trick on her, true she's been back to her normal self since then, but how long is it going to be before he does something like that again? He's a mean person who loves to watch people suffer, and I can tell it won't take long before he hurts Maka again.

' _She really can do better than this guy, so much better, but she's too blind to see it,'_

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone already wishing that I had just chosen to go home, instead of stopping to talk to this guy.

"Well what's it look like, I'm waiting for Maka of course," He talked in the annoying innocent way he always does.

"Tell me why, why did you hurt Maka the way you did? Did you find if fun or something?" I asked, raising my voice a little, I shouldn't let my anger for this guy get to me right now.

"Simple, I did it to test her,"

"Test her?" Now I expected him to say a lot of things as an answer to my question, but I didn't expect him to say that.

"Think about it Soul, whenever girls that I was with heard about those rumours, they would automatically break up with me, without giving me any chance to explain, but Maka was different she didn't believe those rumours, she was the first girl I had dated that hadn't, so I wanted to see if I could test her, I told her the rumours were true, I was a monster, and she believed me. I thought for sure she would leave after I told her all of that, but she didn't, she took me completely by surprise and stayed with me, saying 'she couldn't leave me even if she wanted to, because she loved me' that's when I told her that I had been lying to her about saying that the rumours were true, when they weren't."

Did he really think I would buy that crap? He just likes to make up stupid excuses all the time, and I wanted to punch him for it.

I hate him, I've never hated someone so much in my life until he came along, and I really wish Maka would just open her eyes and see what a low-life this guy really is.

"Listen here you, I know that Maka can't see through all your lies and acts, but I can and if you do anything to hurt her like you did before I will-

"I know Soul, you tell me the same thing every time you see me, so why don't you save your breath and just leave it for today?" he suggested with that damn smile again.

I wanted to give him a good kick in the teeth for cutting me off like that, but in a way he was right, nothing I could say has ever made Maka stop hanging around him, and I need to be at home right now, it's not worth it to waste my breath on him like this right now.

"KID!" my eyes widened as I heard a familiar voice calling out to the guy that was standing beside me.

I turned and looked to where the voice had come from and sighed slightly as I saw Maka happily waving to the guy next to me, while he waved back to her. She had that blissful smile on her face, that I knew only he could be the reason for, she would never smile like that for anything else, only for that damn Reaper boy. Yes only for Kid her boyfriend, who she loves with all her heart.

"Shouldn't you be heading home now Soul?" He asked as I turned back to him.

He still had that annoying smile on his face, it hadn't left his lips throughout this whole conversation. I turned away from him, "Just step off or you'll regret it alright?"

"You got it," he replied before I walked off and watched as Maka ran over to him, smiling happily looking so glad to see him.

I sighed as I could hear her happily talking to him in her cheery voice, before I just decided to start making my way home, I knew my brother was going to kill once I got there, since me talking to that damn Reaper had made me late, but right now I didn't care about that.

' _If he even thinks and hurting her again, he's dead,'_

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

"Hey, what were you talking to Soul for?" I asked Kid as I smiled to him, feeling happy that he had shown up at the school gates waiting for me just like he had promised yesterday.

"Oh it was nothing really, just Soul being Soul, don't worry about it," Kid smiled to me as I looked to Soul and was a little confused as to way he was talking to Kid, but shrugged that feeling off as I looked back to Kid.

"So are you walking me home then?" I asked happily, already knowing how he would answer me.

"If that is what you so wish, my beautiful Maka," He bowed to me while I just chuckled at his little 'Gentleman prince'act, before I grabbed hold of his hand and held tightly onto it, and started to lead him to my home, while he just smiled to me with that charming smile of his that always made me feel all giddy inside.

' _I really do act like some love-struck Highschool girl whenever I'm around him,'_

"Tsubaki said 'Hi' by the way,"

"Is that the tall girl with black hair?"

"Yeah that's her, she still doesn't trust you very much, but I think she's starting to warm up to you a little," I smiled nervously while I swung our held hands back and forth slowly, Kid happily not minding and letting me do so.

"She sounds like a nice girl, nothing like the ones that I'm acquainted with,"

"You mean the three that are in your gang right?"

"Hey you're a girl that I'm acquainted with too aren't you?" I could now see Kid smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey I'm nice," I defended myself as I smirked back to Kid.

"I'm not saying you aren't, but you are known for having quite the cold and rude attitude lot of the time,"

"Please like you're one to talk, you're not only the leader of a gang, but you've got like a hundred rumours going around the school about you," I've gotten a lot better at getting Kid back whenever he teases or fools around with me, and I can pick it up a lot quicker now. So I can always tell when he's telling the truth and when he's just kidding around.

I have been trying to spread good things about him around the school, but those rumours about him have been going around for so long now that it's practically impossible to make all (or even some) of the students change their minds about him.

No one minds or really notices when Kid comes to meet me at the school gates, because most of them have never actually seen Kid, they've just heard about this terrible killer that used to go to the same school a couple of years back. They don't even know his name, and all they know him as is by that annoying little nick-name 'Reaper boy'. Honestly those people really need to grow up and stop being so judgemental over someone they don't even know.

Although if I hadn't had met Kid the way I did, and then heard about those rumours I probably would have thought the same, so I can't really blame them.

"Your Dad working late tonight?" I heard Kid ask as I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked back to him, soon realising that we were almost at my home.

"I'm guessing so, I guess that means I'm eating by myself again this evening," I sighed slightly, I don't mind my Papa working late, but it does get kinda lonely eating my dinner all alone, and then waiting for him to come home before I head off to bed.

"Hey I could stay over and keep you company if you like?" Kid suggested, and I would've have agreed if it weren't for me remembering something.

"Oh no, you're still being punished for all those lies you told me a while ago, so you can think again if you think you can spend the night at mine tonight," I still wasn't letting him off the hook for that cruel trick he played on me not too long ago.

"Aww come on Maka, first you gave me the silent treatment for five days, then you said we couldn't hang out as much anymore and you haven't let me stay round at your house for over three weeks now, can't I just come in for a little bit, please?" Kid pleaded.

I normally wouldn't give in to him, but I have been punishing him like this for almost a month now, I think he's learnt his lesson, and he'll have hell to pay if he shows me that he hasn't.

"Alright you can come in for a bit, but you can forget about staying the night," I stated as I let go of his hands and quickly walked upto my front door, as we had just arrived at my home.

"How about just staying until your Dad comes back?" I could hear Kid's footsteps behind me as he quickly caught up to me.

"No," I simply declined as I unlocked the front door.

"Then what about staying with you for dinner so you don't have to eat alone?" He wasn't going to give up was he?

"Hmmm…" I paused for a minute as we both entered my house and he closed the front door behind him. I didn't want to let him have his way, but I didn't really want to eat all by myself again tonight, "I'll think about it,"

I knew that was a 'yes' to him as he smiled to me and cupped my cheek, before he kissed me lightly and made me blush deeply and turn away from him. He really was an annoying guy sometimes, but he was my annoying guy.

Kid and I spend most of the afternoon in my room, talking and joking about random things, while we sat on my bed together. At one point of the conversation I had been laughing for quite a bit at something Kid had said, and as my laughter died down and I looked to his smiling face, a warm feeling washed over me.

Why couldn't my friends see how nice and kind he really was deep down, he had hurt me in the past by playing me for a fool when he told me that all those rumours that I had thought to be all just lies, were actually true. Of course he was just kidding around, but I really believed him when he told me all those things that really weren't true in the least. He was different now, he still liked to tease me quite a bit, but he would never go that far again, right?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard Kid ask as he brought me out of my thoughts and rested a hand on my shoulder.

I must have been looking anxious since he was looking to me with a slightly concerned look on his face right now.

"You are Kid, I've tried to say nice things about you, but no one believes me, I hate it," I explained as I turned away from Kid, while I heard him just sigh slightly.

"Hey you can't blame them right, rumours like the ones about me never do seem to die down in that school, so you can imagine that it isn't all that easy for those students to believe you over what all those rumours are saying, it's your word against everyone else's really,"

Kid was right, and I hated that even more, "I just wish they could see you like I do," I sighed deeply.

"Hey come here," Kid smiled to me as he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Back when you told me that those rumours were true, when I had thought they were nothing but lies for so long. You hurt me, you really hurt me, when I thought that the kind guy that I thought you were had just been lying to me about who he really was, I didn't even know who you were at that point, but I couldn't leave you, while my mind was telling me to dump you and run for the hills, my heart was telling me to stay with you, and I couldn't deny how much I really loved you. So now that you said it was all just you kidding around, it kinda makes me think that it was some sort of test to see if I would still be with you even after you told me all of that," I explained looking to Kid. And by the surprised look on his face I could tell I had guessed right.

"You really are something else Maka," he smiled to me as he hugged me tighter and kissed my cheek, making me giggle a little.

"Just promise me you won't do anything like that again,"

"I promise," I heard Kid whisper with a smile, before he pressed his lips to mine, and I smiled back, closing my eyes and melting into the kiss.

' _I really have missed this,'_ I linked my arms around Kid's neck as I felt him deepen the kiss.

"I love you Maka," Kid said as our lips parted.

"I love you too, Kid," I replied with a bright smile, before I brought him into another tender kiss.

' _Maybe I will let him stay over tonight.'_


	2. Losing to the Monster

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is a sequel to another story I have done called, 'Eyes of Gold' please go read that story before reading this one just so that you're upto speed on everything that's happing, thank you :)**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **This story is set about a month (or two) after 'Eyes of Gold' ended.**

 **Enjoy :D**

...

 **Soul's P.O.V:**

I sighed deeply as I stepped out of my home, luckily I was able to make it back home before my brother got really mad at me yesterday, turns out he just wanted me home early because he forgot to take his keys with him when he went to work yesterday morning, so that meant that he had to wait around or me to come home from school since Mum and Dad have been out of town with their company for about a week now.

Maybe I could walk Maka to school this morning, she ended up being late yesterday, so maybe she's still at home now. I smiled as I thought of seeing Maka's cheery smile as I would knock on the door and she would answer happily, addressing me kindly the way she always does, before we would head off to school together.

But as I came upto Maka's house and knocked on the front door, there was no answer. I knew that Maka's Dad had already gone to work so he wouldn't be in, but why didn't Maka answer the door? I tried knocking again and again, but still there was no answer.

' _Maybe she got up early and is already on her way to school now,'_ I thought deciding to just turn around and head for school, since it seemed like no one was home at Maka's, and as I sighed and just shrugged my shoulders, I hung my head low and started on my way to school by myself.

' _I really hope she isn't with that damn Reaper right now, that guy is nothing but bad news,'_

I hadn't even left the street yet when I heard the loud laughs of a bunch of teenagers. I lifted my head and looked around to where I had heard the laughs come from and felt automatically regretful of deciding to look around, as I spotted a few members of that Reaper's gang hanging around the ally-way talking and laughing.

I really didn't want to go over to them and talk to them right now, but I wanted to know if that Reaper was with Maka or not, and it seemed like talking to them was the only way I would find that out, so I sighed deeply and reluctantly walked over to them, kinda hoping they wouldn't notice me, but unfortunately for me, they did.

"Hey what are you staring at, shouldn't a kid like you be in school by now?" I heard one of the guys in the group ask as they all had obviously spotted me and were all looking to me now.

The group was made up of three girls and two boys, I knew there were plenty more members in the gang, but I guess they weren't here right now. Two of the girls looked familiar as they were the Thompson sisters who were meant to but never did come to school. The rest of the group? I had never seen or heard about them before.

Death the Kid was known around school as 'The Reaper boy' or just, 'Reaper' for short, but his gang was something of a mystery to everyone, in fact The Thompson sisters were the only two members that the students from school knew of.

I know the Reaper's gang isn't a big one but it does have quite a few members and it's easy to point them out, they'll always be wearing a plain black leather jacket and somewhere on their clothing will be a little skull badge, notifying people that they belong to the gang known as 'The Death Gods' (plus there's also the fact if you look closely you can see that most of the members carry around a pistol or two in their back pockets).

"Couldn't I ask you guys the same question, because I know for a fact that at least two of you should be in school right now," I stared at the guy who had questioned me and glared to him slightly, these people were no doubt from that Reaper's gang, they gave off the same bad vibes that he always has.

"Listen kid, we don't want any trouble, just scram alright, unless you want one of these put up to your head," the guy said as he pulled out a pistol from his back pocket and swung it around his fingers, before pointing it to me.

I wasn't scared of this guy, besides this gang wasn't known for killing people right on the spot, and out in the open, they'd easily get caught and thrown in jail for that. They have been reported time and time again, but just like their leader they've been found 'not-guilty' each time, I have a feeling that that Reaper's Dad has something to do with it all.

"Kenny, what have we told you about waving your gun around like that?" the taller Thompson sister now spoke as I looked to her.

"Hey come on Liz, it was just a joke, this thing's not even loaded," the guy addressed as 'Kenny' stated as he smiled back to the taller Thompson sister.

"Do you want it taken away from you again?" she warned in an annoyed tone, to which the 'Kenny' guy put his gun away again in response, and mumbled something I couldn't make out under his breath.

"What do you want anyway?" the taller Thompson sister now looked to me as she was still slightly giving that 'Kenny' guy a glare.

"Where's the Reaper, is he around?" I got straight to the point and asked what I wanted to.

I didn't know how old all of these members were, but I could guess that the two Thompson sisters were around my age since they were meant to be in the same class as me, Maka and the others, and I'm pretty sure the rest of them aren't all that much older, they were probably around their leader's age.

"What's it matter to you, does he know you or something?" a different guy now asked.

"No, not really, but he's date-…in a relationship with a friend of mine," I stated, cringing when I almost said that those two were 'dating'.

"Aww so you're Maka-chan's little friend then?" the shorter Thompson sister asked, she seemed to have a much more cheery tone in her voice than her sister did, plus she smiled when she talked, while all the other members were just looking to me like I was some sort of annoying pest that they really wanted to get rid of right now.

"Err….yeah kinda," I gulped nervously as I could now see that both of the Thompson sisters had two pistols in their back pockets instead of just one, like all the others did. Why didn't I notice that before? I mean I'm not scared, it's just I can tell at least one of their guns would be loaded full of bullets, ready to puncture my body, if I said something they didn't like.

I shouldn't be talking to these people, I should've just gone to school, and I don't want to end up in the hospital because of this. I'll just see if they'll tell me where the Reaper is and then I'll leave and go to school, simple. I nodded as I took a deep breath and repeated my earlier question.

"You didn't answer me, where's the Reaper?"

"He's not here alright, we haven't seen him since yesterday," the taller Thompson sister answered me. So coming over here was a big waste of time then I can see.

I just nodded as I felt like there was nothing more for me to say, they hadn't seen Kid so there was no reason for me to stick around them any longer, as I turned away from them all and started to walk towards the end of the street.

"Hey wait!" I froze as I heard of the cheery voice of the shorter Thompson sister calling to me, and turned back around slightly.

"What?"

"Say 'Hi' to Maka-chan for us alright?" she asked with a bright smile, while I nodded to her. The other members all then looked to me with smirks that seemed to give off the feeling that they were all looking into my soul right now.

I turned back around and quickly started making my way to school, while I heard the group go back to chatting and laughing amongst themselves in the distance behind me. I wasn't scared of that Reaper I knew that, however his gang was a different story, no one knew much about them, plus they were the ones rumoured to do away with their leader's victims after he was done 'playing' with them. In truth they were all killers just like that no-good leader of theirs.

I soon found out that talking to that Reaper's gang was only the start of my troubles and worries for toady as when I finally got to school, and looked around, there standing off to the side of the big school building stood the Reaper himself talking and smiling along with Maka (of course) and….Tsubaki?

Same long black hair tied up neatly in her usual pony-tail, same formal, but casual looking clothing style, same kind smiling face, same tall form, and same impressive sized bust. There was no doubt about it that was most certainly Tsubaki, but what was she doing talking to that damn Reaper.

I shook my head before I walked over to my two friends and the Reaper they were with. Well I bet that Tsubaki is just giving that Reaper a good telling off for showing up here with Maka, she's probably telling him to back off of Maka like I always do.

But I soon found out that I was completely wrong in my thinking, as when I came over to the three, all of them were laughing and joking about random things just like best friends or something.

"Umm…what's going on here?" I asked, feeling completely confused.

"Oh hey Soul," Maka greeted me with a smile, while the other two just smiled to me.

I was stunned, I mean I know Maka had been blinded and hadn't yet realised what a true monster that Reaper was, but I thought Tsubaki was smarter than all this, after all she had been telling Maka to keep her distance from him not too long ago, so now, why was she talking and laughing with him like he some nice guy?

"Umm….Evans you alright?"

I automatically snapped back to my senses once I heard that Reaper's misleading kind voice and turned to him with a glare.

"I'm fine,"

"Well I'm sorry that I can't stick around longer, but I'm on class duty today," Tsubaki stated with a smile to Maka.

"That's fine see you in a bit okay?" Maka replied with a smile in return.

"Yeah, sure, it was nice meeting you Kid," Tsubaki waved as she turned to leave and go inside of the school.

Did Tsubaki just say what I think she said, and did she actually just call the Reaper by his name? What is happening right now?

"It was nice meeting you too, Tsubaki," the Reaper I was standing beside replied with that damn smile, as he waved back to Tsubaki, just before she smiled back to him and disappeared into the school building.

This couldn't be happening right now, could it? Just yesterday Tsubaki was still warning Maka to not be around the Reaper, and today after just spending probably a few minutes with him, she's just like Maka, in the sense that she talks to him like he's some nice person that you can easily become friends with.

How, how was that damn Reaper able to trick Tsubaki so easily, I didn't think she was like Maka, but it turns out that it seems like Tsubaki has been blinded now as well.

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Well it was wonderful meeting Tsubaki Maka, but I have to go before the school bell rings, Liz, Patty and the others will probably be wondering where I am right now," Kid stated as he smiled to Maka.

"Okay, I'll see you after though right?" Maka asked.

"Of course you will," Kid nodded as he kissed Maka lightly on her forehead, before he turned to leave.

"Soul, always a pleasure," Kid bowed to Soul, while Soul just glared to the older teen, still feeling like he didn't know what to say , or how to react to this situation.

Maka smiled as she waved to her boyfriend and watched him leave the school gates and walk off into the distance, before her attention was brought back to Soul, while he rested a hand on her shoulder and still seemed to be in quite the shocked state.

"Maka, what was he doing here?" Soul asked.

"He walked me to school this morning," Maka answered simply.

"Why was Tsubaki talking to him?"

"She saw us walking onto the school grounds and came over to talk with us. She did seem awfully cautious of Kid at first and gave him the cold shoulder a lot, but after we all talked for a bit she soon warmed up to him, and I think found him to be quite the gentleman," Maka explained chuckling slightly at how Tsubaki and Kid acted around each other, upon meeting for the first time.

"He walked you to school huh? Does that mean that he stayed over at your house last night?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow and he folded his arms.

"What does it matter if he spent the night at my house last night, it's none of your business Soul, so just leave it!" Maka replied sternly as it was obvious that she really didn't want to hear another lecture from Soul about how her boyfriend was 'bad news', and that she should stay away from him and all that. So she just turned away from Soul before he had the chance to reply to her, and quickly headed into the school, leaving Soul alone, still having no words for what he had just witnessed.

' _What the hell was all of that. I hate to say it, but I think we may be losing Tsubaki now as well.'_

…...

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I was so overjoyed that Tsubaki and Kid were able to meet and get along without much trouble, I could always tell that Tsubaki would like Kid if she knew what he was really like deep down, but now there's just the problem with getting Black Star, Soul and hopefully the rest of the school to change their minds about Kid, which is no way going to be as easy as this job was.

I sighed deeply as the school day had gone by with me trying to avoid talking to Soul since I really didn't want to hear another lecture from him today.

' _Well at least I can go home now and not have to worry about hiding from him,'_ I thought with a smile, _'I mean Soul is a good friend and all, but when he's constantly telling me to stop hanging around with my own boyfriend, he can be such a pain to be around.'_

I slowly walked out of the school along with many other students, as it was now home time. I knew that my Papa wasn't working late tonight, so that meant that I wasn't going to be eating my dinner all alone tonight, and I wouldn't have to ask Kid to come round to keep me company.

Of course I don't mind him staying round, everything was fine last night when I had decided to let him stay round, it was just like how it used to be, Kid and I ate a small dinner together, then we watched a scary movie (we normally watch romance movies, but we decided to change it up a bit last night), and then I fell asleep in his arms, before he took me to my bed, and slept downstairs on the couch.

Kid was like the perfect house guest whenever he stayed round at my home, he would sleep downstairs on the couch, even if my Papa wasn't going to be home until morning, he would always make breakfast for me (bar the days that my Papa would be home), and to this day I have never known him to seek into my room. He really can be such a gentleman sometimes, nothing like what you would expect a gang leader to be like.

' _Mind you his gang is quite different from most of the other gangs in this City,'_ I smiled again while I thought of my dear boyfriend and his surprisingly nice gang.

Papa really liked having him round again, since he seems to like Kid, and I'll admit that I have missed having him round quite a bit as well.

I guessed that Kid was probably going to be meeting me outside the school gates today to walk me home again, but as I walked out of the school entrance, I noticed that most of the other students were avoiding leaving through the school gates, which was odd since they would normally just run out of the school gates, rushing to all get to their homes. But today many of the students either were taking the bike slope that was beside the school gates, or were just simply waiting around in front of the school building looking nervous for some reason.

I soon found out the answer to this strange behaviour from the other students when I walked through the school gates and a familiar voice called out to me.

"Hey, Maka,"

It was Liz, she was here to meet me instead of Kid, and she was also accompanied by her younger twin sister Patty, the quiet girl in the gang with red hair 'Cat', and the loveable 'Kenny' that everyone else seemed to constantly pick on and yell at for random reasons.

Liz smiled to me as the four all walked up to me and I sighed with a smile to them.

"What are you guys all doing here? "

"Kid's seeing his Dad for something at the moment, but he still wanted to meet up with you and walk you home, so we're here to stand in for him," Liz explained while Ken and the others all smiled and nodded to me in agreement.

"Well thank you guys, really, but I think you all scared the other students," I stated nervously as I looked back to the others students standing outside the school, as most of them had turned to look to me now.

"I know they've been acting like scared little girls since we got here, I'm not sure why though, none of us have any pistols on us right now, so it's not like we're a threat," Ken explained as he looked around at the other students and shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"Maybe it's because you all are still wearing those little skull badges on your clothes, things like that kinda give away the fact that you all belong to one of the gangs in this City," I pointed out.

They are looked to me for a moment, seeming like they were surprised, then they all looked to the skull badges that they always wore somewhere on their clothing and then nodded to me nervously.

"I told you guys we should have changed before coming here," Cat stated as she blankly stared to Ken and Liz.

"Sorry Maka we'll be more careful next time," Liz smiled to me, to which I just nodded to her.

"It's fine guys,"

"Come on then Maka-chan, let's get you home," Patty cheered happily as she grabbed hold of my arm and started to pull me along.

"Yeah sure," I nodded as I chuckled to Patty, while we all started to walk out of the school gates and head for my home together.

 **Soul's P.O.V:**

I unfortunately didn't get the chance to try and talk to Maka again throughout the whole school day, and although I did see her a few times I never actually talked to her, since she kept running off. I kinda got the feeling that she's avoiding me right now.

I just don't get it, what did that Reaper do to make Tsubaki think that he was a good guy? I mean Tsubaki knows that Kid is bad news, not just from what the rumours say, but from the fact that she's seen how the Reaper has hurt many girls before, and in result they normally end up moving away from this City, it's happened many times before and it'll soon happen to Maka if she isn't careful.

' _Just what is Tsubaki thinking?'_ I questioned as I was now on my way out of the school (since it was home time) and just as I walked to the front entrance of the school, there I saw one of my friends that I had been wanting to see and talk to since this morning.

"Hey, Tsubaki!" I called over to her as I walked upto her.

"Oh hey Soul, how's your day been?" She turned to me and smiled kindly like she always does.

"Err…fine, hey if you don't mind me asking, why were you talking to the Reaper this morning?" I asked getting right to the point.

"You mean Kid?"

I nodded in reply.

"Well I saw Maka walking into the school grounds with him this morning, and I was going to pull her aside and tell her to be weary of him, but after he introduced himself to me and we got to talking for a bit, I really started to see why Maka likes him so much. He's a wonderfully kind person who acts like the perfect gentleman. He and Maka explained to me that all those rumours were just made up stories and false assumptions of him. I didn't believe him as first, but I soon found out that he's very kind and there's no way he could have done all those things that those rumours said he has," Tsubaki explained with a smile, while I felt studded again.

' _How was this even possible?'_

"B-but Tsubaki you've seen how all those other girls have gotten hurt by that Reaper, and even if those rumours are just all lies, there's no denying that there's just something that seems…off with him," I tried to reason with her as I didn't want her to fooled by that damn Reaper as well.

I didn't believe a lot of the crazy rumours that went around school about that Reaper, but the fact that I've see countless girls look broken and lifeless because of being hurt by him just makes me wish he would leave this City and never come back. I've always known he was nothing but a killer, who loved to watch people suffer.

"But you see all those girls believed those terrible rumours so of course they would get hurt and leave him after they heard things like that, but Maka however doesn't believe a word of those rumours, so I really don't see her ever leaving Kid. And yes while it's true that he could hurt her like he did before, I can tell that he is deeply sorry for it, and will defiantly not do anything like that again," Tsubaki explained sounding an awful lot like Maka now.

"But Tsubaki, how can you trust him after all that he's done? All the people he's hurt, all the life's he's ruined, how?"

"What are you talking about Soul? I think you need to stop listening to what those rumours are saying, Kid's got a kind heart and you can see that he really does love Maka, there's no way he would even think about hurting her again, that just doesn't sound like him at all," Tsubaki replied to me before she turned away from me, "Well, I've got to get to my club activity's, so see you tomorrow Soul,"

I watched Tsubaki wave to me, before she ran off to go to attend her club, leaving me to think about all the things she had said. She sounded so much like Maka just then, no she sounded exactly like Maka, which can only mean one thing. I hate to say it, but we've now officially lost not only Maka to that monster, but also Tsubaki.

' _Damnit, how far is that Reaper going to go?'_ I wondered as I cursed under my breath and clenched my hands into tight fists, while I quickly left the school and walked to the school gates.

Once I got outside I noticed that a lot of the other students were looking to the school gates nervously, and avoiding walking out of them, like there was some sort of ghost standing there blocking their way.

' _The hell? Why is everyone acting so weird?'_ I wondered as I looked around at all the scared looking students, before I looked to the school gates, and as I came closer to them I then realized what had spooked all the other students so much.

There standing just outside of the school gates was Maka, along with some of the members from the Reaper's gang. I recognised the members as the ones that I had seen and talked to this morning outside of the ally-way, were they here to meet up with Maka or something.

I could see Maka talking and laughing with the gang members like she was best friends with them all. Almost like she was one of them.

Now I could see it, and now I could easily guess what that Reaper's plan really was.

' _Death the Kid, you really are a monster,'_


	3. Alone in this Fight

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is a sequel to another story I have done called, 'Eyes of Gold' please go read that story before reading this one just so that you're upto speed on everything that's happing, thank you :)**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **This story is set about a month (or two) after 'Eyes of Gold' ended.**

 **Enjoy :D**

...

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

"So what did your Dad want yesterday?" I asked Kid as he was walking me to school again today, I did tell him not to bother, since I can get to school by myself fine, but as always he feels it's best if he at least tags along with me.

"Nothing really just that he wanted to go over a few things about Liz and Patty moving into the mansion," Kid stated with a smile to me.

"Oh yeah, they're moving in soon right, are you going to get then interested in coming to school again?" I asked remembering that Kid had told me about the sisters moving into the mansion with him so that they could get off the streets and just maybe start going to school again.

"I'm going to try, but I can tell that it isn't going to be easy for me," Kid sighed, while I smiled up to him slightly, trying to cheer him up a little.

Kid gave me a small smile as I grabbed his hand tightly and we carried on walking to my school. I could feel the warmth of Kid's hand tightly squeezing onto mine, while he leaned down to me and kissed my cheek lightly, making me blush a little.

So while Kid's having a hard time with the sisters, I'm still having a hard time getting the students in the school to believe the things I say about Kid and his gang, Tsubaki believes me now, which I guess is an upside to all of this, but Black Star still doesn't trust Kid, and Soul….well I'm not even sure I can convince him that Kid is good at this point, he's so stuck on the fact that Kid's hurt a few girls in the past (including me) that he can't even begin to see him in a different light.

I want to keep Soul as a close friend, but I don't see that happening if he's still so sceptical about my boyfriend, ' _I really wish those two could just learn to forgive and forget, and at least try and get along,'_ I thought with a heavy sigh.

' _Maybe that's asking for a little too much,'_

…...

 **Soul's P.O.V:**

I could see just what that Reaper was planning now, at first I thought he was just looking for another victim when he started going out with Maka, and then when he hurt her and made her cry, I was almost certain that he was going to break her completely. But I can now see that I had been wrong in my thinking.

Kid talked Maka into dating him because he's looking for new recruits for his gang, that must also be why he's getting close to Tsubaki now as well, he wants them to join his gang and be one of them, and he's going to trick them both into doing just that.

It all makes now, maybe this is what he had planned all along, or maybe he just changed his mind when Maka decided to not leave him like all the other girls did once he hurt them. Whatever the story is, I have to stop this plan of his from succeeding, but how do I do something like that?

Tsubaki's been blinded by him, and Maka won't even listen to reason, since she was blinded and then has been played for a fool when she first met that damn Reaper.

He needs a good punch in the face, and I'd be more than happy to oblige, but I know Maka would hate me and I'd never have the chance of her listening to me after doing something like that, plus he's not only a gang leader, but he's also the Headmaster's son, punching him wouldn't be the smartest thing to do really when he's got all his gang and his Dad to stand beside him, against me, who has pretty much no one to fight alongside me.

I've lost to him already, I lost when he took Maka, but I won't let it carry on anymore, even if Maka still doesn't believe me, even if she turns me away again, I have to at least try.

I quickly made it to school, and halted when I saw Maka walking into the school alone. She wasn't with that Reaper right now, but my guess was that he had probably walked her to school like he did yesterday.

I quickly ran over to Maka, pushing past one or two students, not really caring to apologise to them all as talking to Maka was more important at this moment in time. "Maka," I called out as I caught upto her and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Soul, what's up?" She asked with a bright smile as she turned to me and stopped walking, judging by how good her moon was right now, she had defiantly been with that Reaper this morning.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" I asked hoping that she would agree and not just brush me off, like she has been doing an awful lot lately.

"Sure," Luckily for me it seemed like her good mood had worked in my favour as I was able to lead her round the side of the school building to talk to her in private.

"So what did you want to talk about Soul?" she asked smiling to me.

' _I've got to tell her, she needs to know of that damn Reaper's plans,'_

"Did that Reaper walk you to school again this morning?" I asked not wanting to anger Maka, but I had to be blunt about this as well.

"Stop calling him that, and yes he did, why?" Maka was now frowning to me slightly, while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was just wondering, did he say anything about you joining his gang or anything?"

"No, why would he?"

"Because…because I believe that he's trying to do just that," I explained, hoping Maka would at least think about what I said, before completely denying it, but it seems that she was still stuck on the thought that the Reaper wouldn't do anything like what I was saying.

"You're saying he wants me to join his gang?"

"Yes and possibly Tsubaki as well," I added.

"Soul listen to yourself, you're talking crazy right now, and Kid doesn't want me or Tsubaki to join his gang," she was beginning to become bored now, I was losing her quickly.

"You're the one that's talking crazy Maka, haven't you seen what he's doing to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maka you've changed since you started dating him, and I hate to say it, but….you're not the Maka I remember anymore," I stated knowing full well that saying something like this would set Maka off.

"Says – says you Soul, you don't even know me all that well," she was getting mad now, I could tell.

"I've known you longer than that Reaper has, heck I was the first person you met that was your age on the day that you first moved into this City, and we've been friends since then," my anger was matching her's now, I need to calm down.

"Then maybe we aren't friends anymore," there were a lot of things I expected her to say to me, but that wasn't one of them.

"What?" I paused as I looked to her, all my anger gone as it was all replaced with shock.

"You heard me, if all you're going to do is argue with me and accuse my boyfriend of things he clearly would never do, then you can forget about us being friends anymore," I couldn't believe what she was saying right now, was she really calling off our friendship.

"Maybe I should ask Kid if I can join his gang, maybe then you'll stop lecturing me, and telling me how to live my life," she didn't let me reply as she quickly just turned away and started to walk back into the school again.

I didn't stop her, I didn't feel like I had the will to right now. Maybe this is what that Reaper had planned for, he defiantly wanted something like this to happen, now I had just made things a whole lot worse for myself and Maka.

' _Just what am I going to do now?'_

…...

 **Soul's P.O.V:**

I didn't talk to Maka throughout the whole day, I couldn't. She was in trouble and so was Tsubaki, I want to save them both, but I have no idea how I'm going to do that.

They won't believe a word I say, and so far that Reaper's got them both right where he wants them, I need to do something about this, and soon, before it's too late, but what?

I sighed deeply as I walked through the hallways of the school, wondering just how I was going to get Tsubaki and Maka to listen to me, and not just brush me off when I told them of the danger that they were both in. It was now around the end of school, and the last bell had just rung a while ago, many of the students had already left, I had already seen Tsubaki leave, but now as I was waiting around for Maka to come out of class, I really hoped that she wasn't mad at me still.

I perked up and smiled when I saw Maka leaving her classroom and quickly ran over to greet her, "Hey Maka,"

She didn't reply to me, hell she didn't even look to me, it was like I wasn't even there, as she just pushed past me and went walking off to the entrance of the school along with all the other students.

I sighed again as I shoved my hands into my pockets and knew that I had messed up big time with Maka, I need to apologize somehow, but how was I going to do that when she wasn't even acknowledging me right now? I need help.

I felt like giving up and just going home at that moment, maybe I could try again tomorrow, maybe then Maka would be willing to talk. But just as I went to turn and walk to the entrance of the school, I saw Black Star exit the classroom, as he spotted me and smiled slightly.

"Hey Soul buddy, what you been upto?" he asked in his usual cheerfully loud voice. He hadn't been blinded by that Reaper yet right? I could maybe get some help from him.

"Hey Black Star," I smiled back to him as he punched my shoulder playfully and started walking beside me.

"Hey you seem down, what's happened?"

"Well you see…" I pause slightly, _'Should I really tell him about Tsubaki and Maka, would he believe me? Of course he will, what am I thinking, he hasn't been tricked like the girls have,'_

"I think Maka and Tsubaki are in danger," I stated.

"Okay, in what way?"

"Well….I think the Reaper is trying to get them to join his gang," I knew Tsubaki and Black Star were close, so that made me wonder if she has talked to him about how she thinks differently of that Reaper now, which might mean that he might have started thinking differently as well.

"You're still worried about that Reaper?" he didn't seemed surprised or anything, he just seemed like he was almost….ashamed for me?

"Listen Soul, you really need to let this go, Maka has been going out with him for quite some time now, and there have been no problems there, sure he did hurt her a while ago, but he apologized for it, and besides Tsubaki has been hanging around with him for a few days now and she's completely fine," was he really trying to reason with me about all this, did he just not believe in anything that had gone around about that Reaper now, did he just somehow forget about all those young girls he hurt, Maka being one of them?

"Just give it up Soul, he's not as bad as you think he is," Black Star didn't let me reply as he just walked ahead of me, leaving me to stand alone and think over all that he had just said.

Tsubaki had talked to him about that Reaper, and he now believes her. I know he never has shown much interest in that Reaper, but he has at least always known that he's bad news, and now he's just telling me to 'let it go'?

' _Just what is going on here? I feel like I'm completely alone, I don't want to lose all my friends to that damn Reaper, but right now it seems like they're all against me in this,'_ I couldn't believe that this was all happening, none of my friends believed me, and that damn Reaper was going to get away with it all.

' _Now I think I know how Maka must have felt, when she first started going out with that Reaper, maybe I am wrong about all of this, maybe Maka and the others are right, maybe that Reaper isn't like how I think of him, but if that is the case, then why have so many people been hurt by him in the past,?'_ I didn't know what to think anymore, was that Reaper good or bad, I just wasn't sure anymore.

And so after thinking everything over in my head, I decide on one thing, _'I need to have a real talk with Death the Kid,'_

 **...**

 **I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but the next one is going to be the big conclusion, so look forward to it :D**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	4. Her Saviour

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is a sequel to another story I have done called, 'Eyes of Gold' please go read that story before reading this one just so that you're upto speed on everything that's happing, thank you :)**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **This story is set about a month (or two) after 'Eyes of Gold' ended.**

 **This is the last chapter by the way.**

 **Enjoy :D**

...

 **Soul's P.O.V:**

Since there was no school today, I decided to finally go and have a real talk with Death the Kid, so I got up relatively early and headed out of my house, I guessed that he may be round Maka's, so I went there first.

I had never really had a real talk with that Reaper before, we either just argued, or I would constantly lecture him, while he would just stand there, smiling and nodding his head in a mocking way. That Reaper and I never have gotten along, but if I want to talk to him, I'm going to have to just ignore the hatred I feel for him.

I knocked on Maka's front-door, expecting either Maka or her Dad to answer it, _'I really hope that Reaper doesn't answer,'_

Luckily for me Maka's Dad answered the door, which made me sigh with slight relief.

"Ahh Soul, haven't seen you in a while, how are things?" Maka's Dad asked me in a cheerful voice, Maka was just like her Dad in a lot of ways, and one of them was the fact that they were both always so welcoming and kind.

"Fine, is Maka home?" I asked. Truth be told I wouldn't mind standing here or coming into the house for a bit to talk to Maka's Dad since we did need to catch up, however if I was really going to have this talk with that Reaper, I need to know where he was, so my guess he was with Maka like he pretty much always is.

"No sorry Soul, she went out a little while ago," Maka's Dad now frowned a little as he apologized for his daughter's absence.

"It's alright, do you know where she went," that may have been a stupid question to ask, but I asked it anyway, already guessing how that red-haired man would answer.

"She's gone to the Library, she should be home soon,"

I expected him to say that she had gone to meet up with that Reaper, or something along those lines, so it was a little surprising to hear that she had actually gone to the Library.

"You can come in and wait for her if you like," Maka's Dad suggested kindly.

But I declined, "No thanks, it's alright,"

"You're sure?"

I just nodded in reply, before I said 'goodbye' and left, while he closed the front door after I had left. Truthfully I didn't need to go looking for Maka if she was just at the Library, she was away from that boyfriend of her's. She was safe there.

So if that Reaper wasn't at Maka's then there's two other places where I he would most likely be, one of those places was Gallows Mansion, his home, so that was my next destination. I quickly made my way to the huge Mansion that he shared with his Dad (the Headmaster of the school) and was a little nervous of walking up those stairs and knocking on those big double doors.

Death the Kid could never scare me, but his Dad could answer the door, he always seemed so cheerful and up-beat, but I don't think anyone besides his son has seem him when he wasn't in his office in the school, he could be totally different from how he normally acts around us students.

I slowly walked through the big black front gates, and trudged up the stairs, dragging my feet along, before I took a deep breath in and knocked on the big double doors, kinda hoping that the Reaper would answer instead of his Dad.

But instead there was no answer. I knocked a few more times, but again no one answered, so my guess is that the Reaper's Dad was probably out for some reason, maybe he was at the school doing paperwork, while the Reaper was probably out somewhere else.

So if that Reaper wasn't here or at Maka's there was only one more place I could think of where he is most likely to be, in the back of the ally-way with his gang. So that was the last place I would check.

I really didn't want to go and see his gang again, but most likely he was with them, and even if he wasn't, they could hopefully tell me where he was, so going to talk to them was my best option right now. I knew he could be in many other places, but I didn't know him all that well, so down that ally-way where his gang and he normally hang out is my best bet right now it would seem.

I sighed deeply as I left the Reaper's home, and quickly made my way back to the street that Maka and I lived on, looking across the street to where the ally-way was and dreading going into there. 'The Death Gods' weren't the only gang that liked to hang out in that ally-way, so if I went down there I could run the risk of getting caught by some other gang. But I had to do this.

I decided it was now or never as I stood at the opening to the ally-way, and clenched my hands into tight fists, before I walked into the ally-way and started to make my way to around the place where that Reaper's gang's hide out was rumoured to be.

Of course the rumours were wrong, as most of them are, as I now felt lost, and I had no idea where that Reaper or his gang was, I guess I could just leave this ally-way the way I came in, but that would make coming in here a total waste of time, and for all I know that Reaper and his gang could be around here somewhere, I was just looking in the wrong place.

And so I wandered round for a little bit, hoping to find the hide out, or run into one of the members of that Reaper's gang, or better yet, that Reaper. But unfortunately nothing like those things happened and I ended up feeling like giving up and going home, as I leaned against a wall and sat down on the floor catching my breath.

' _Who knew finding that Reaper would be so hard, when normally I just end up seeing him at the school, but normally that's because of Maka, hopefully she's not with him and she is just at the Library by herself like her Dad said,'_ I thought as I looked upto the blue sky and sighed again, wondering what to do next, ' _Should I go and check the Library, or was it even worth it?'_

"Evans, what are you doing in a place like this?" I knew that voice anywhere as I quickly looked to where the voice had come from, there I saw the Reaper standing and looking to me with a confused expression.

' _So you finally decided to show yourself to me huh, Reaper?'_

"Are you lost or something?"

' _Good if he's here then means he's not with Maka,'_

I soon realized that I hadn't answered the Reaper yet, so he just continued to look at me, "Actually I need to talk with you Death the Kid," I stated as I stood up from the floor.

"Calling me by my full name huh? Must be serious," he was mocking me again, like he always does. Man I really do wish I could punch that stupid smirk off his face.

' _No, no keep calm, getting angry and starting a fight won't get me anywhere,'_

"Listen if this is about Maka, I'm not sure where she is right now, so don't waste your breath by asking me,"

I guessed as much, as I just nodded and gave the Reaper a stern stare.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" the Reaper now folded his arms as he looked like he was going to be taking this talk between us a little more seriously.

I took a deep breath and thought over what I was going to say, before I heard the Reaper speak again,

"Is this one of those, 'I've always wanted to say I love you' situations?" he was smirking again, of course he couldn't be serious, he never was.

"Shut up!" I felt like kicking him, or punching him right now, but I clenched my teeth together and just tried to ignore the anger I had for him right now.

"Well Soul, I'll admit I am awfully flattered, but I'm afraid I'm already taken,"

"I said, shut up!" Honestly this guy really is starting to piss me off right now.

I've known Death the Kid for years now, and he's never changed, always mocking me with his annoying remarks and stupid smirk, we never have gotten along, even more when I saw how those young girls would get hurt by him.

I was never one for rumours, but I still could see that the Reaper was nothing but a criminal who liked to play around with people and use them, he was never one for long-term relationships, and Maka is probably the one girl that he's stayed with for longer than a few weeks.

' _I should really just get this over with,'_

"KID! COME QUICK!" some guy called to the Reaper as he came running upto us. I recognised him as one of the members of the Reaper's gang that I had talked to the other day before going to school.

"What's up, Kenny?" the Reaper asked, as he and I turned to look to 'Kenny.'

"It's Maka, she's in trouble!" this 'Kenny' guy obviously looked worried and seemed to be in quite the panicked state.

"What?!" the Reaper seemed awfully worried as he looked to me for a minute, before turning away again, "Sorry Evans, we'll talk later,"

"Hey wait!" I called after the Reaper as he ran off along with that 'Kenny' guy, I quickly decided to go after them and find out just what had happened to Maka.

 **Kid's P.O.V:**

"What happened exactly?" I asked Kenny, as we ran through the ally-way.

"I saw Maka coming out of the school earlier, she must have been at the Library, and then a bunch of guys started talking to her and dragged her off somewhere, I think they were from 'The Kishins' I was going to go after them, but I didn't have my gun on me, and I'm not all that good at hand-to-hand combat."

Of course they're from that gang, their leader no doubt knows about Maka being my girlfriend, he always is such a problem for me.

"Fine you go and get Liz and Patty and meet me at their hide-out," I instructed, to which Kenny nodded to in reply, before he ran off back down the ally-way.

"Hey what's going on, Reaper?" I heard a voice calling to me as I ran.

"Soul?" Why is he following me? I can't let him get involved with this…but he may be useful in my plan.

I stopped for a minute as Soul stopped as well and looked to me confused, "There's no time to explain, just follow me and don't ask any questions, also you'll need this if you're going to come along," I pulled out a pistol from my back pocket and handed it to Soul, he probably doesn't know how to use it, but he's not like me, he's got to keep himself safe somehow after all.

"Wait what? Why are you giving me a gun? And what's happened to Maka?" He had a load of questions as expected, but saving Maka was my top priority right now.

"I said don't ask any questions," I repeated, before I started running again and could hear Soul running after me while calling out that nick-name everyone from the school uses.

I ignored him as I kept running faster and faster, _'Oh Maka, please be safe,'_

…...

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

My head hurt and I felt kinda tired as I sat up on the floor and looked around, "Ahh, my head…" I groaned as I rubbed my aching head and could feel some sort of familiar liquid streaming down from my forehead, I looked to my hand and gasped a little, _'Is this…blood?'_

"Ahh, so you're finally awake, Maka?"

I heard a deeply-toned voice say as I quickly looked to where the voice had come from, and saw a young man with long black hair (that covered his right eye), and crimson red eyes. He had pale skin like Kid and he did look an awful lot like him, but there were obvious differences between him and Kid. He had white streaks in his hair, he was taller than Kid, and his hair was just a little bit longer than his, but mostly his smile.

It wasn't like Kid's kind and polite one, it was more like a misleading one. Now I remember some random guys stopped me on my way back from the school Library to talk to me, before they quickly caught me off guard and one of them punched me in the head, I must have been knocked out.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?"

"So many questions, do not worry my dear, all will be answered soon enough," the strange man smiled to me as he crouched down beside me and cupped my chin.

I felt like spitting in his face, but instead I just pulled away from him, and looked to the floor. I could feel his husky breath on my skin as he whispered into my ear.

"Now what should I do with you hmm?"

"Go to hell," I stated sternly as I still wasn't looking to him. Kid has said there are other gangs in this City, I'm guessing this is one of them, but how does he know my name?

"Ahh yes you are quite the feisty little girl, aren't you. However you may want to think twice about talking to me with that rude attitude of yours."

"Why'd you bring me here?" I now looked back to the strange man as he had moved slightly away from me now.

"Well because, I feel that we should talk in private, we can't have that boyfriend of yours knowing about this now can we? I'll admit it was tough finding out you were his new girlfriend, I guess the Reaper really did keep you under lock and key hmm?"

' _Does he know Kid? So that's it, he wants to hold me here and cause me pain just to see what Kid will do, huh what a pathetic guy,'_ I sighed slightly as I turned away from him again.

"BOSS!" another young man came running over to us.

"WHAT?" the man beside me asked in an angered tone, obviously he didn't want this little 'talk' between me and him to be disturbed.

"The Reaper, he's here!"

"Really? That was fast, he must really like this one," the man smiled to me again. Were they talking about Kid? Was he really here?

"Keep her company, make sure she doesn't escape, I'll go deal with the Reaper," the man beside me stated as he stood up and smiled to me, before the other man nodded to him, while he left me alone with this other man, who I can only guess is one of the members of his gang.

Now I was sitting in the back of a dark ally, not sure where exactly I was or how Kid knew I was here, maybe he doesn't, and maybe that man will trick him and hold him as a hostage as well. I sighed deeply, my forehead was bleeding, I felt awfully tried, and Kid could be in danger right now, what was I to do?

I couldn't run away, there was a guy was standing against the wall looking around, while still keeping a watchful eye on me, just how was I going to get past him? I didn't know how strong he was, but from the looks of things he didn't have any weapons on him.

So this gang was different from Kid's they didn't carry guns on them for protection? Or maybe they did and this member just didn't have his at the moment. I had to get away, but how?

I looked to the guy that was guarding me and wondered just how smart this guy was, could I trick him maybe? I wasn't all that good at tricking people like Kid was, just what should I do?

Suddenly I heard a gunshot go off and quickly looked around, just wondering where it had come from.

"You hear that? That boyfriend of yours is dead," the man guarding me said as he smirked to me.

"I doubt that, he's a lot tougher than you think, and he could clearly beat your leader with his eyes closed, no problem," I stated while I looked back to the guard and he just raised an eyebrow to me.

"Is that so well he-

*Click*

The guard and I both looked to beside him as we both heard the 'click' of a gun as I saw one being aimed at his head, and the handler of the gun? It was Patty.

"Patty!" I was so happy to see her as I smiled to her.

"Oh hey Maka-chan, how are you?" She smiled cheerfully back to me, before she looked back to the guard and giggled slightly.

The guard chuckled nervously back to her, before she glared to him and hit him over the head with her pistol, knocking him out cold as he fell to the floor.

"OKAY SIS!" Patty called out, before Liz jumped down from somewhere and landed in-front of me.

I had no idea where the two sisters had come from, or how they had been able to get to me without the leader or anyone noticing them, but I'm guessing that Kid must have brought them along and right now I was certain that I was safe.

"Hey Maka, let's get you out of here yeah?" Liz asked me with a smile as she helped me stand.

I just nodded happily, before the sisters lead me out of the dark ally, _'I just hope Kid is safe too.'_

…...

 **Soul's P.O.V:**

"Where are we, Reaper?" I asked as he and I were now walking behind an abandoned building, which looked like it used to be a bank of some kind.

"Just be quiet Evans," the Reaper stated as he was looking straight ahead, with a determined expression on his face.

' _Just how did I get dragged into this?'_ I thought as I looked around, I had followed the Reaper here guessing that we would find Maka or something (judging from what that 'Kenny' guy had said), but I hadn't seen a signal person around this place.

I held the gun that the Reaper had given me in my right hand and felt like dropping it, it didn't feel right to hold a gun, I had never held one before, and right now as we kept on walking I wondered if it was even loaded, _'Am I going to have to us this?'_ I questioned as I looked to the pistol and sighed slightly.

"We're here!" the Reaper stated as we came to an empty parking lot of some kind.

"Okay, and where is here?" I asked as I looked around, confused as to what we were doing in a place like this, and how was being here going to help us find Maka.

"I wasn't talking to you, Soul," the Reaper stated as he looked to me.

"Then who were you talking…..to…." I paused as guys in navy, blue hoodies and grey beanies surrounded us. There must have been at least twenty as they all stood around the Reaper and me, seeming to have come out of nowhere.

I looked to all the guys around us and noticed that all of them had a small patch of a glowing red eye somewhere on their clothing, so these were 'The Kishins' that were rumoured to be the biggest gang in the City, and by how things looked those rumours were true.

"Wow, where did they all come from?" I asked the Reaper, but he wasn't looking to me, instead he was looking to the far side of the parking lot with a glare for some strange reason.

"Hey, Reaper-

"Ahh, Death the Kid, how nice of you to drop by," a voice called out as I looked around again, and saw a strange looking guy with jet black hair, with white streaks in it come out from behind the old abandoned bank and smile to the Reaper as he walked upto us both.

"Where's Maka?" the Reaper asked sternly.

"Maka? Maka who? I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name,"

"Don't play dumb with me Asura, I know you're hiding her, now where is she?"

It was easy to see that the Reaper didn't like this strange looking guy, I could see the hatred in his golden eyes.

"Don't you worry, she's in a safe place, trust me,"

By my guess this 'Asura' guy was the gang leader, and I'm not sure how but the Reaper seemed to know him well.

"Who's your little friend? He doesn't look like one of your members," Asura stated as he looked to me now. I could see that this Asura guy did look an awful lot like the Reaper, however his eyes were a different colour, they were a dark crimson red, while the Reaper's were golden.

"He's not, I just need him for back up," the Reaper stated.

"Back up? How is he going to help you, he's probably never even handled a gun before,"

Now I could see why the Reaper doesn't like this guy, I could already see that he was someone that people would normally stay away from.

"Well then we're even, cause neither have you," the Reaper smiled now, while Asura glared back to him.

I was just about to question what exactly was going on here, before the reaper and I heard a familiar voice call out.

"KID!" as the Reaper and I turned to the voice, we both smiled, it was Maka, as she came running upto us both and the Reaper caught her in his arms.

"Maka," the Reaper smiled as he held onto Maka tightly.

"I thought I told that idiot Giriko to watch her and keep her from escaping," Asura stated in an angered tone, obviously annoyed by the fact that Maka was now with the Reaper again.

"He was watching her," we all heard a voice state as the Thompson sisters walked upto us, who seemed to have just randomly appeared from somewhere.

"But we were able to swoop in and get Maka-chan while knocking him out easily, you should maybe pick a more alert member to guard your hostages in the future, Asura," the younger Thompson sister stated in a cheerful voice.

"Looks like your plan failed this time huh?" Asura looked shocked as that 'Kenny' guy from before was now standing beside him with a gun held upto his head.

"Give up Asura, it's over," the Reaper stated as he now looked back to Asura, while he was still holding onto Maka protectively.

Asura looked to his gang. I could see that even though his gang was much bigger than the Reaper's, and right now we were clearly out-numbered, it seemed like Asura had failed, Maka was back with the Reaper and I don't see this guy taking Death the Kid on in a fight, if the reaper was right and he couldn't use a gun, then it would be an easy win for the Reaper.

Asura sighed, as he now seemed like he had given up, "Fine, you win this round Reaper," he stated before he and his gang all quickly ran off like they were scared of the Reaper.

' _What was that all about?'_

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Kenny chuckled as he walked over to the others and put his gun away in his pocket, "Such a coward," he said as he smiled to Kid.

"I'll say," Patty agreed with cheerful smile.

"Just who was he Kid?" Maka asked as she looked to her boyfriend, while he had loosened his protective grip on her now.

"He is my annoying and jealous cousin, Asura," Kid stated as he smiled to Maka, happy that they had gotten to her in time, and she was safe and sound now.

"Your cousin?" Maka and Soul questioned, looking confused now.

"Yes, you see he is the leader of 'The Kishins' and he likes to see me upset and angry so whenever I had a girlfriend he would kidnap them and torture them," Kid explained.

"But when it comes to fighting us, he's actually a total scaredy cat, who runs off like a little girl," Kenny stated with another chuckle.

"You're not hurt are you Maka, he didn't do anything to you right?" Kid asked his girlfriend, looking a little concerned now, as he checked her body over for any cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine Kid," Maka smiled.

"She's got a cut on her forehead, but it's not too deep, plus I think it's stopped bleeding now," Liz smiled and she combed Maka's long fringe back and showed the small cut to Kid.

"Thank goodness," Kid sighed with relief as he hugged Maka tightly and kissed her cheek lightly.

"So err…what was that all about?" Soul asked looking confused.

Kid and the others all looked to Soul now, "We'll explain on the way back," Kid stated with a smile, before they all started to make their way out of the parking lot together.

…...

 **Soul's P.O.V:**

The Reaper and his gang told me and Maka everything, it turns out that the real reason for all those rumours and to why the Reaper was thought to be a terrible guy was because of Asura and his gang, apparently they aren't the ones that started the rumours (that was the two Thompson sisters), but they are the ones that spread them around everywhere and are currently keeping them alive right now.

Asura apparently has always been jealous of his cousin Death the Kid for being more skilled in fighting and also being much more successful them him with school and girls, and basically just life in general, so for that each time the Reaper has gotten a girlfriend he finds out who they are, kidnaps them, tortures them in countless ways, before telling them to break up with Kid and leave the City, never to return again.

Maka was the first one that the Reaper was able to keep hidden for some time, but it seemed like Asura found out about her after all. However the Reaper and his gang have never been able to save the girls before they are tortured and broken, they've come close once or twice, but they have never made it in time. This time however they did.

And it was because all the gang members of The Death Gods kept a watchful eye on Maka, she didn't know it but she was being followed most of the time by at least one of them, which is how Kenny was able to see her getting kidnapped.

So this was the secret he was keeping all this time huh? I'm not sure if I could ever get along with him, but maybe Maka is right, maybe he's not as bad as I think, after all I clearly saw how angry he was with Asura for taking Maka, and then how relieved and grateful he was when Maka came running upto him, and he could see that she was fine and hadn't been hurt or anything.

At that moment I could see the love he had for Maka, the way he held onto her protectively, not letting her go until Asura and his gang left, and the way he quickly ran to her rescue without stopping to think about it.

He's hurt Maka in the past but he did that to keep Asura a secret from her, in order to protect her he lied to her and told her that all those rumours were true, when really they weren't, it was all to keep Maka safe from Asura.

' _Hmmm….Death the Kid, maybe he's not such a bad guy after all,'_ I thought with a slight smile as I was now sitting on my bed at home, and Maka had gone to stay over at Kid's for the night.

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

"Does it still hurt?" Kid asked me as I was now sitting on his bed while he was cleaning the small cut on my forehead.

"No, I'm fine now," I smiled to him as he kissed my wounded forehead and fixed my fringe so that it covered the cut.

I had told my Papa that I was staying round Kid's tonight and he happily said 'Okay' (this was all done over the phone), so now Kid and I were sitting on his bed together after he had just finished cleaning the cut on my forehead.

"How are you going to explain that to your Dad?" Kid asked as he stood up from his bed and put the anti-bacterial wipes he had been using to clean my cut in the bin.

"I'll just say I fell over in the street, it's not that deep so I doubt it'll worry him much," I stated as I watched Kid sit back down on his bed and sigh deeply as he looked away from me.

"Sorry I didn't get there sooner," he said in a low tone, looking like he was really ashamed of himself right now.

I smiled to him slightly as I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek lightly.

"It's okay, if it weren't for you and the sisters, who knows what else could have happened to me, besides just a little cut.

I felt Kid hug me back as he held me close to him, "You saved me, and that's all that matters," I whispered to him while he looked to me with a smile and kissed my lips lightly.

Kid and his gang had explained everything to Soul and me, and now I knew why Kid had played that dirty trick on me before. He may of hurt me back then, but He did to protect me, he said all the rumours were true hoping that I would leave him and not get found by Asura, but since I didn't break up with him, he told me it was all just a joke, so that he didn't have to worry me by telling me about Asura and his gang.

"But I didn't like the fact that one or more of your gang members was always following me around, wherever I go," I stated as our lips parted.

"Hey it was the only way to keep you safe, and if it weren't for Kenny keeping a close watch on you, we wouldn't have known that you had been kidnapped by Asura's gang," Kid pointed out with a nervous smile to me.

"Yeah I guess, but what was Soul doing with you all?"

"He came into the ally-way across from your street looking to talk to me about something, but I think after everything with saving you happened, he just kinda forgot about talking to me," Kid explained as he sat back on his bed and leaned against his pillow, while I relaxed in his warm embrace and rested my head on his chest.

' _I could easily see that Soul still didn't get along with Kid, and I doubt that they'll even get along, but he seems to trust him more now since he saw what Kid did to keep me safe from Asura, he risked breaking up with me and losing me in order to protect me, and when that plan failed he made sure to always keep a close eye on me so that I would be kept out of harm's way. Asura could come after me again easily, but with Kid around I knew that I'd be safe from him.'_

"I love you Kid," I smiled as I closed my eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of Kid's heartbeat.

"I love you too Maka," I heard Kid reply in a whisper as he cuddled me close to him and kissed me on top of my head.

I always knew who Kid really was, he was kind and polite, he acted like a gentleman, he loved to play tricks and tease me, and he was my strange looking boyfriend, that deep down had a heart made of pure gold, and I knew that would never ever change.

 **...**

 **Well there you have it, that is the end of this story (long chapter I know), I hope you all enjoyed reading this story and thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favouriting this story. Hoping to hear from you in my furture stories.**

 **And let me just say writing this story sure was one crazy ride, and I loved every bit of it. :D**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


End file.
